


Trouble

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mention of Daddy Kink, Oral Sex, Teasing, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bullock comes to take your statement regarding a crime you witnessed. Well...One thing leads to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

“So miss. You wanna tell me what happened that night a week ago?” Bullock was sitting across from you on a chair, your coffee table the only thing separating the two of you. Crossing your legs, you leaned back on your ragged old couch and looked at the big and burly man with interest. Yes, he was just your type. A big belly you could cuddle up against, big strong hands that could hold your body in a tight grip and that beard...Oh, you wondered how that beard would feel between your legs, rubbing against your sex as he ate you out. 

Fuck! You felt an aching heat flood your pussy and you squeezed your thighs together in a desperate attempt to get rid of it. 

But did you want to get rid of it? Didn't you want to fuck the detective right on that chair? Kneel before him as you took his cock in your mouth and sucked him off? 

Oh god yes! Yes, you wanted that…

“Am I in trouble detective?” you purred innocently and Harvey couldn't help but notice the sexy undertone in your voice and the sultry little look you gave him. 

Did he just see that? Or did he only see what he wanted to see? 

He had to confess, ever since he took your statement a week earlier, he didn't seem to be able to get you out of his mind. The way your curves accentuated in the jumpsuit you had been wearing that night, the way you had smiled whenever he asked a question, the way those pretty eyes had sparkled at him and not to mention those plump and kissable lips of yours. Harvey gaze dropped down to them now as he thought about it and when your lips curved into a little smirk, his gaze returned to your eyes as he grinned back at you. 

Imagine his luck today! 

Harvey couldn't in his wildest dreams imagine that a gorgeous young woman like you would be interested in a jolly,old fat guy like him. But if he didn't read your signals wrong, you most definitely was. So he decided to take a shot.

“That depends sweetheart. Have you been a bad girl?” His voice was drowned in a husky tone that made your body quiver in want. You squeezed your thighs again as you looked into his blue, dilated eyes. 

“I don't know detective. What would you do if I’d been a bad girl?” You stood up and walked around the table while you talked, ending up sitting at the table in front of him, your legs spread apart. Harvey stared at your bare legs, only inches from his own. Your wore nothing but sweat shorts and a black t-shirt but Harvey still thought you looked sexy as hell. 

“I might have to punish you, girl.” he said darkly and placed his big strong hands on your thighs.You shivered and closed your eyes, biting on your lip. Goosebumps trickled on your skin as his fingers slowly caressed your legs.

“Might?” You muffled a moan when his hands moved up over your thighs, fingers sneaking in under the thin fabric of your shorts. 

Oh god! How you wanted him!

“I will...I will punish you.” His hands was squeezing your thighs now, his fingers digging into your skin and you whimpered. 

“Yes…” you whispered and opened your eyes to meet his, “I’v been a bad girl, detective. A very, very bad girl. I still am…”

“Oh yeah? How is that?” he murmured as his eyes was fixated on his hands that moved over your smooth skin.

“I'm not wearing any bra.” you took in a shaky breath and his eyes snapped up to look at you with pure lust. “In fact...the moment you called to say you were gonna come over to take another statement, I took it off. I hoped...wanted this to happen.”

“Wanted what to happen?” The detective's hands were at your hips now, squeezing hard and he smiled mischievously at you.

Jesus christ!!

“For you to fuck me! I want you to fuck me!” you cried out in desperation. Harvey chuckled and removed his hands. You stared at him. 

What?! What was he up to?

“Fuck you? Before you get punished? I don't think so. Now, take off that t-shirt so I can see those pretty tits of yours.” 

You blushed at his words, yet it made the wetness between your legs pool, dampening your panty and you did what he said. You pulled the t-shirt over your head and dropped it on the floor. 

“Yeah, yeah that's it.” he breathed and fixated on your perky nipples with hungry eyes, his dick straining painfully against his pants. 

God! Just touch me for god sake! You were desperate, needy, greedy….

”Now, the rest.” He motioned at your shorts. 

Blushingly you pulled down your shorts and the little thong you were wearing. Soon you stood naked before him and Bullock grunted before grabbing your hips, pulling you close to him and started kissing your belly. 

“Oh god Harv!” You grabbed his head and pushed him closer, his beard surprisingly soft against your skin, not scratchy as you’d imagine. He only chuckled and pushed you down on the table. 

“Oh, you ain't seen nothin yet sweetheart.” Harvey quickly stood up and shrugged of his leather jacket, took of his tie and pulled of his sleeves before sitting down again. You watched his face closely as he leaned over you before placing both hands on your warm skin, touching your naked body with greedy hands.

His hands was so big, so strong, so demanding...

Then he unleashed himself on you. 

Harvey captured your lips, driving his tongue passionately into your mouth and twining his fingers into your hair. You gasped into his mouth as you slid your hands around his neck, pulling him into you. 

Oh god!! You were equally desperate, determined to savour his taste. 

Bullock’s mouth seized your bottom lip, sucked on it, before sliding off and ravenously nibbling your neck as his hands groped both your breasts. You arched your back with a needy moan as his teeth grazed against your throat, fingers rolling and twitching your aching nipples. Only seconds later, one sensitive nipple was completely engulfed by his warm, wet mouth and it sent tingling heat down to your pussy as he sucked and flicked it forcefully with his tongue.

You tugged his locks forcefully, encouraging him with needy pressure. He seemed to be gaining just as much pleasure from the experience as his sighs and moans matched yours in both frequency and intensity. Then his lips dragged from your breasts down your clenching belly, licking, sucking and nipping at you as his fingers trailed ahead. 

When he suddenly stopped, you released a small cry of disappointment which had him smirking - a sexy little curl of his upper lip - before he placed two fingers on your belly, sliding them down toward your pussy. Harvey flashed you a smug grin before kneeling between your legs, lowering his face and leaving a trail of soft, warm kisses up your inner thigh, his beard tickling your sensitive skin there. You balled your fists over your eyes, unable to withstand his teasing.

“Harvey?” A whimpering need in your voice. “Please don’t make me wait any more . . . .”

Harvey chuckled at that. “You're supposed to get punished, remember?” He glanced up at you from between your legs and you bit your lip at the sight.

“P-Please...I make it up to you in any way you want.” 

Harvey raised an eyebrow, “In any way you say...hmm...well, I will hold you to that.”

His tongue returned to your thigh, the low vibration in his throat as he licked out into the crevice between your inner thigh, created a quivering heat in your pussy. 

Then he was tonguing your folds, sucking the pulsing flesh into his mouth, his beard tickling your sensitive skin only adding more want to your aching core. Your hands dove into his hair again, nails grazing his scalp in proportion to the desire you felt for his tongue to be inside you. 

“Unnhhhh,” you moaned, spreading your legs apart and tilting your hips to allow him better access to your aching channel. But he didn’t go there immediately, instead flicking his tongue over and around the throbbing nub of your clitoris. You arched into him, trying to create a little more friction and he chuckled, warm gushes of breath flooding over your clit before his tongue finally slid down, licking around your dripping opening before finally plunging inside. 

“Yessss,” you hissed, inhaling deeply as though you could suck him even further into you.

You rocked your hips against him, your mouth falling open as his penetrating thrusts became more forceful. The tension in your core increased - building quickly around his delicious mouth. His thumb was on your clitoris, rubbing it gently as his tongue continued to lave against your tightening walls.

Harvey was going to taste you as you came. He wanted to feel your sweet juices flood into his mouth, to delicious was your taste to go to waste. 

The swelling tension that rapidly built in your core warned you of your oncoming orgasm.

“I...I’m gonna cum!” you moaned breathlessly. 

Harvey didn't stop, only delving his tongue inside your wet heat, deeper and faster...

“Gods!” A bucking frenzy captured your hips and you lost all sense of where you were as you slammed your pussy into his face. Your muscles clamped and seized in a rapture of waves more violent than you could ever remember. As the guttural cry died in your throat, you were dimly aware of a stream of juice squirting from you and running down your backside onto the table beneath you. Drawing in heaving breaths, you eventually blinked yourself back to awareness, feeling the final contractions rolling through your sex and realising with some surprise, that he was still between your legs, drawing out the final waves of your orgasm with his tongue and fingers.

You watched him as he finished between your thighs then, before rising, place a single gentle kiss at the apex of your pussy. 

“Fuck Harvey! That was incredible!” 

“I know sweetheart, this lips are incredible.” he grinned and you rolled your eyes before you stood up and pushed him down onto the chair with a smirk on your lips, your chest heaving from exhortation. 

“Your turn.” 

Kneeling before him, you unzipped his pants and he lifted his hips as you pulled them and his boxers off. Seeing his rock hard length brought a smile to your lips and you wrapped your delicate fingers around the girth of his cock, giving him a wicked glance before going down on him. 

Leaning over him, you lowered your jaw and took him into your mouth, 

“Ohh...fuck!...yes girl...just like that.” he grunted in satisfaction and tilted his head back against the chair. 

You smiled around his cock, hearing his pleasurable notices and it encouraged you to go faster. After a few bobs of your head, your tight lips sliding over his slippery skin, you opened your throat to accommodate a little more, your tongue pulsing him against your soft palate. 

And then he fell apart altogether. His hands were on you, surging into your hair, grasping at you - the hands of a man consumed with desire.

And he was vocalising with abandon, each of your movements drawing a fresh grunt or moan. They drove you to bob faster, to force him deeper.

“Fuck!” The tight expletive tore from somewhere throaty and raw and you knew he was close.

Just a few more - 

“_____,” he rasped, grabbing the sides of your jaw with both hands to pull you up.

You looked up at him in confusion. He was breathing heavily.

“If I come in your mouth,” he swallowed and grinned widely, “I’m not going to be much good for anything else.”

“Now come here,” he continued hoarsely, “I wanna be inside you.”

You smiled as you straddled his lap and held his cock, slowly impaling yourself on his thickness. Harvey grunted, the feeling of your wet heat coating his pulsating cock was to good, to much for this old man to endure for any longer amount of time. This wouldn't take very long. 

Slowly, you moved your hips up and down, your hands clutching on his shoulders as you moved on top of him. You bucked your hips in a torturous pace, teasing the detective, just like he had done. Quickly, you started unbuttoning his shirt, you wanted to feel his naked chest under your touch. As you revealed his hairy, big chest you moaned in delight as your eager hands started touching him. Bullock was still leaning his head back, his eyes closed as he moaned impatiently. 

“Damn woman! I need to cum.” He lifted his head and looked desperately at you, his own teasing manners earlier had left him with a painfully, throbbing erection and he could feel the precum leaking from its swollen head. 

You felt it too, his twitching member deep inside you and you wanted - no needed - to feel him cum inside your pulsing heat. 

Leaning back, you grasped a hold of the table behind you, almost laying down on it as you gripped the edge in a strong hold. You started rolling your hips, slowly gyrating against Harvey’s, but he needed more. So much more. 

Bullock seized your hips with a grunt, his big hands squeezing your hips tightly as he bucked against you, met your every thrust. His eyes wide open as he watched how his cock disappeared into your tight heat over and over, a string of your juices mixed with his precum the only thing connecting you at every outward thrust.   
Oh fuck! Harvey lost it and slammed his hips against yours, pounded harder and harder, deeper and deeper - oh god! You bucked against him, took him deeper with each thrust and soon his cock-head was brushing against that - oh! - so sweet spot deep inside you. 

Bullock’s gaze moved up to your breasts that bounced back and forth with the forceful pace you were fucking and then up to your - in lust - struck face, lips parted, moans escaping with each exhale...

Oh fuck! You couldn't...you needed…

You walls were tightening around his cock and you were so close - so very close...you just needed something more...something to push you over the abyss. 

Bullock watched your hips move in a faster pace and could feel you tightening around him. He knew you were close...He bit down on his lip when he saw your swollen and throbbing clit, begging for attention. 

And who was he to deny it? He always made sure his women got what they needed. 

Releasing his right hand from your hip, he held you in a steady grip with his other hand as he found your pulsing pearl, rubbing furiously in circular motions with his fingers. 

“Oh Harv!!...Oh god!...” The orgasm hit you without warning, rippled through every muscle as your body convulsed and bucked in thin air as your back arched from the intense pleasure. 

Harvey gripped you with both his hands again, held you tightly while staring hypnotised as your whole body gave in to your orgasm. He bucked his hips vigorously, his loud moans rifled through the thick air as he thrusted one last time and spent himself deep inside you, coating your inner walls with his white sperm. 

You felt him throbbing inside you, filling you deep and you collapsed on the table, totally spent. Harvey remained inside you, his hands still holding your hips as you both calmed down from your peek. But soon you felt him slip out of you, his cum dripping down your thighs and onto his now flaccid cock as he gently pulled you up against his chest. 

“Harvey...That...that was amazing.” you mumbled as you nuzzled your face against his warm and embracing chest. 

“Yes it was.” Harvey sighed happily and pulled you closer, tighter against him as he wrapped his arms around your smaller frame. He loved how you felt against him, so small...almost fragile. It made him want to take care of you. Protect you. 

“And you better get used to it, cause I ain't going nowhere.” He kissed the top of your head and you lifted your head to look at him.

“Really?” you couldn't hide the happy tone in your voice. 

Harvey chuckled, “Really.” He pulled you close to him again. “You're amazing woman and I would be a fool to give you up. Besides, you still owe me, remember?” he said cheekily. 

Your laugh rumbled against his chest, he was one cheeky bastard! But you could be too! Oh yes you could...

“Yes, I remember Bullock. How about you take my payment now, daddy?” you purred before you crawled back down between his legs. Harvey stared at you in a mix of shock and lust.

Did you just?...Oh hell yes! That would work just fine with him. 

When you took his length into your mouth again, he grabbed your hair and leaned back with a moan.

“That's my good girl.” he murmured between breathless moans. 

Oh yes! You were definitely his kind of woman.


End file.
